


Glass

by LesbianKarstein



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Love, Other, Poetry, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKarstein/pseuds/LesbianKarstein





	Glass

She makes me fragile like glass   
and though as a diamond  
Crashing my way   
into shattering my own heart


End file.
